Their Little Piece of Forever
by switzerlandkmiz
Summary: As the characters of Stephenie Meyer's Twilgiht continue into their forever the worst happens and Nessie is forced to come to terms with her past with her family standing firmly in place behind her. Can they make it out of this unscathed?
1. Chapter 1

"Yay!" Alice's trilling voice was getting very familiar ever since I became Bella Cullen; I haven't spent a waking moment without either Edward or Alice by my side. Her ability to see the future still gets on my nerves sometimes. She doesn't always like sharing with me, but Edward can usually tell me himself using his own ability.

"What'd you see this time?"

"Oh nothing..." It must have been interesting. I let down my shield so that Edward could hear my thoughts. I didn't want Alice to hear me ask or she might try to stop me from getting the information from her head. Edward smiled my favorite smile and focused on Alice. For some reason he looked confused. I figured it was from the vision Alice had just seen, but he turned back towards me and explained that he couldn't see what Alice had just seen. She was blocking him out and she gave us a smug smile before skipping out of our cottage to go home.

"I still don't understand how something so small could be so annoying." He said this regularly. I laughed. Typical Alice. 

"I've known you since before you were born and ever since I laid my eyes on you I've known we were meant to be together. I love you with all my heart and I will do anything to keep you happy for the rest of our lives... Renesmee Carlie Cullen? Will you marry me?"

I couldn't help but laugh and as I did I watched Jacob's happy, hopeful expression turn into shock that took over his whole face like a disease. Of course, I wanted to explain to him why I was laughing at his sincere, well thought out proposal, but I couldn't find the breath to say anything.

"Wha?...Why?" was all Jacob could manage as his heartbroken face stared down into the sand. We were sitting on First Beach at La Push like we usually did. Jacob was seated in the wet sand; I was perched in my usual spot in our favorite drift wood tree. It was always breathtaking to sit and watch the flow of colors as the sun set over the splashing waves. I finally caught my breath and I turned Jacob's face toward mine so that he could see I wasn't laughing at _him_.

"I'm sorry Jacob...It's just that..."

"You're not ready to get married. I should have expected that. I mean you're technically only seven years old, but..."

"JACOB...listen to me." I giggled. "I laughed because I wasn't expecting that. I was expecting something more like 'Marry me babe'. You were just so loving and heartfelt and, well, usually you're, just not." I smiled into his face as his eyes lit up. "There's my Jacob...always happy." I brushed my fingers across his cheek.

"Your mom is gonna kill me. She didn't want to get married young and she was eighteen. You're seven! What are they gonna do to me?"

"I'll make sure they don't kill you when we tell them." I smiled. I had just said yes, but Jacob didn't notice. His eyes were staring blankly out into the ocean probably thinking of all the different ways my parents could torture and kill him for asking their seven year old daughter to marry him. "Jacob?" He blinked a few times with confusion and slowly turned his head towards me to stare into my eyes. "Jacob I just said yes and don't worry about my parents. They were wondering what was taking you so long. I've been fully grown for nearly two months now. They thought you would surely scoop me up and drag me to Las Vegas as soon as I was full grown. They are ready for this whenever we are."

His face lit up again and his smile reached up straight into his eyes. It was my favorite smile just like the one my mom had grown to love so many years ago. He jumped up with joy and grabbed me with him holding me in a bone crushing embrace. It was a good thing that I'm half vampire or my lungs would have collapsed under the pressure of his bear hug.

"So when is the wedding?" I asked him after he put me down. He looked at me with a surprised look on his face.

"I don't know. I was waiting until you said yes before I started planning anything. I wasn't sure if I was asking you too early. I thought you might want to wait a little longer."

"Jacob, you've been my older brother, my best friend, and my boyfriend. Now you're my fiancé and I can't wait until you are my husband." He smiled as he realized the truth in my words. I couldn't recall one time when Jacob had willingly left my side. We were always together, the only exception being the times when Jacob had to run patrol with his other pack members. We had been together my whole life and I couldn't stand the thought of not having him near me. "There is only one person who, I'm sure, already knows when this wedding is going to take place. It has probably been completely planned already too." I laughed and Jacob smiled.

"Alice." He said with a chuckle. "I wonder how long she has known."

"Well we shouldn't keep her waiting, she may throw a fit if we don't tell her asap. She is probably dying to have my dress fitted."


	2. The Announcement

The announcement

I could tell that Jacob was getting nervous as we got closer and closer to the little cottage that my parents had made their home. Even though I technically still lived with my parents, I lived more like a nomad. I ventured from house to house, and nobody ever seemed to mind my presence. On the contrary, they still seemed a little obsessed with me if I may say so myself, though I don't quite understand why… My four homes were the little cottage in the forest, the huge mansion of a house that the rest of the Cullens lived in, Charlie's house… I had to visit his house frequently. He always guilted me into it with a sad droopy smile and a "But you're my only grandchild."… and of course, I spent most of my time at Jacob's house.

Jacob's rabbit was now going an excess of twenty miles per hour… a full thirty five miles per hour under the speed limit.

"You know, I can get Grandpa Charlie to give you a ticket for driving so slow." I smiled, but it soon turned into a frown. "What's wrong? You look like you're about to be attacked by a vampire." I laughed. That was probably exactly what he was afraid of. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle himself.

We pulled up to the garage outside the huge white mansion. My parents had yet to build their own garage so for now we used the old, white mansion's garage. Jacob stopped to admire my mom's Ferrari. He was still totally and completely obsessed with it. I didn't even know why we still have that car. My mom almost never uses it. She still finds it to be an unneeded luxury, simply a waste of money. My dad wouldn't hear it and refused to sell it. "Maybe mom will give it to you as a wedding present, she always complains about never needing it anyways."

His face instantly lit up with excitement and then it washed away as soon as it had appeared. "Don't tease me like that. Nobody in their right mind would give up a car like this. Besides, I don't think I could fit in it anyways." He pointed enthusiastically towards the car. He was so serious. I tried not to laugh because he was clearly not trying to be funny, but I just couldn't hold it in. "Come on" I sighed as I pulled him towards the woods surrounding my parents' cottage. We've got more important things to do.

It only took us a few short minutes to reach the tiny cottage hidden amongst the trees. It was so peaceful here—no wonder my parents refused to leave. So much for peace, time to break the silence.

"Wait!" He whirled me around just as I was reaching for the door. "How are we gonna tell them?"

"Well…I hate to break it to you, but they probably already know. My dad has surely read our minds already. They're probably waiting inside to rip your throat out"

He let out a small gasp, his eyes wide with shock and his hands darting up to cup his neck.

"Jacob! I'm kidding, they're going to be happy for us, trust me!"

"You better be right Nessie." He made a face of mock sternness.

I giggled. "Come on… I'll just show them that you proposed so you don't have to worry about talking. Okay?"

"Alright. Lead the way." One quick kiss and we stepped through the threshold, my parents were waiting by the door..

"So…how was the beach?" Mom and Dad were staring at us with happy, expectant eyes. I pulled Jacob in the house—he had frozen with one foot in the doorway and the other on the dirt door step outside. I wasn't nearly as frightened as he was. I was just pondering how long they had stood just inside the door waiting for us with those dopey grins on their faces. I doubted they had moved one inch the minute they heard Jacob's thoughts. As we moved into the room their gazes never left us. Their stares were making me feel uncomfortable because I knew they knew exactly what was coming next. Mom looked like she would explode if we didn't dish the news in the next ten seconds.

"Uh, umm, it was…nice." Jacob struggled for words shooting glances in my direction every other second. I realized that Jacob was waiting for me to tell them. He was at a complete loss for words; I bet he wouldn't open his mouth if the Jaws of Life were trying to pry it open. A nervous laugh leaked out of my mouth at Jacob's extremely detailed answer to the hidden question my dad had just asked us. What dad meant to say was, "How'd the proposal go?" I dropped Jacob's hand, which was nearly impossible due to the fact that he was clutching it for dear life, and reached up to touch my eager parents' faces. I didn't know why we had to go through the formalities of telling them when everyone knew 'how the beach was'. I started to show them Jacob's proposal, but they couldn't wait for the image to end. Mom grabbed me in a full body embrace, lifting me off of the hardwood floor. It still surprised me how strong she was, but I guess it was because she had a little more vampire in her than I had. She pulled away and I knew that if she could cry, she would be shedding tears of absolute joy.

Dad laughed and turned to Jacob, "What took you so long, son?" Jacob's anxiety melted off his face as his body recovered from going completely rigid just thirty seconds ago. He still expected dad to treat him how he had before the Volturi incident, but dad had thought of him as a son aver since the face-off. Relief replaced the anxiety and Jacob smiled that all too perfect smile, his white teeth seemingly glowing against his dark skin.

"You just missed Alice. I'm sure she has been waiting for this just as long as we have." Dad smiled again and we moved into the living room to sit down and make wedding plans.  
I gave my father a confused look, "How could Alice have known about Jacob's proposal, she can't see either of our futures."  
Dad grinned, "She said something about seeing herself buying a very expensive, white dress. She raced out of here before we could talk to her about anything else. Typical Alice."  
Mom explained that Alice had had a vision just days before that made her jump into action. "Now we know what she saw that she was trying to keep from us."  
"She didn't have to keep _that_ from us. We were already expecting it anyways, I'm still in shock that Jacob took so long to pop the question!. She probably thinks she pulled one over on us. For once the joke will be on her. I'll teach her to stop keeping her thoughts from me." He laughed and turned to my Mom, "I still don't know how she does it though . You're the only one who has kept me out of your mind, but you have a shield." Mom just smiled right back at him. They still had those lovey dovey, gooey looks in their eyes like they were a newlywed couple. It was sweet in a way, but because they were my parents I was forced to see it as a gross display of affection.  
I sighed, "Well then I guess we can't really make too many plans. Alice probably has the whole thing planned out."  
Mom faced me and with a slight chuckle said, "Trust me, speaking as a person with Alice experience, she definitely does."

"Oh well, I don't really mind. _I _think Alice has good taste." I chuckled as I shot a teasing glance towards my mom. Mom always hated to be the center of attention, and Alice had been drawing all eyes to her even when she was still human. It never bothered me to have people gather around me. I figured I didn't mind that much because even when I was only one day old, everyone had made me their main focus. People just won't leave me alone. I still don't understand their obsession with me. I sure didn't feel special.

I guess it was starting to get on my nerves. Actually, the only person that treats me like a normal person is Jacob. Well…as normal as a half vampire, half human girl can be. Even now everyone in the room was staring at me. I refused to get annoyed because for once they actually had an understandable reason. It wasn't every day that your only daughter got engaged to a werewolf. I laughed. "Come on Jacob, let's go to my room." I got up quickly and led the way to my room as my parents chuckled and turned their attention back towards each other.

Most parents wouldn't allow a boy to be alone with their teenage daughter, but my parents weren't like most. Both Mom and Dad could no doubt easily hear our conversation in the next small room, and if for some strange reason their hearing went out, Dad could listen to our thoughts in his head...Privacy. A luxury I could never have, and if it weren't for the fact that I would be moving out soon, there was a great chance that I would go crazy. Seven years is long enough to live without any privacy.

We reached my room, which had just been remodeled for my seventh birthday. Because I grew so rapidly, my room had been redone at least twice a year. It was Alice and Esme's favorite project, and as soon as a new trend came out they hit the store and raided my room. During the remodeling I always camped out at Jacob's house, neither of us minded. Not once did I argue with Alice or Esme when they kicked me out of my room and changed it to the point of being unrecognizable. I always loved my new rooms.

Jacob and I made it to my room in about three steps—proof of how small this cottage really was. Because I had spent so much time with Jacob down in La Push, I still hadn't had time to let my new room sink in. Alice had called it "Vampire Chic". What that meant, I had no idea. All I knew was that it was simple, elegant, and I absolutely loved it. The main feature here was the huge bed that filled most of the room. Of course I only needed a small bed, but with Jacob sleeping over as often as he did, we needed a massive bed so his head wouldn't dangle over the edge. He slept so soundly here, while back in La Push he tossed and turned as his bed was about as big as a crib in comparison to his massive frame. The bed was draped in a large white comforter with simple silver flower patterns spread across its surface. A small crystal chandelier hung above the bed, adding a fancy twist to the simple color scheme of white and silver. On the far right wall, a white desk held a modern computer and a huge stack of books. Like my parents, I thoroughly enjoyed reading whatever I could get my hands on. A few small wall decorations and floor lamps filled the rest of the space in the small corridor while light blue walls successfully pulled the rest of the room together. It was my latest room and also my favorite. I was hoping that Alice would leave it like this for at least a few years.  
"Go ahead and sit down, Jacob, make yourself at home. I want to put my jacket away." I didn't have to tell him twice. I laughed as he dove onto the bed head first. I walked over to the door on the left side of the room and pulled it open. I let out a little sigh as I often did at the sight of my closet. Alice had lived up to her reputation of being extreme. My closet was bigger than my room, just like my mother's. The walls were lined with what seemed like thousands of hangers all holding designer clothes. Lining the floor were matching pairs of shoes for each outfit I could conjure up. The back wall was reserved for the simpler clothes, namely jeans and T-shirts. I grabbed an empty hanger and placed my jacket on it. I had been living in this house for 7 years and I still had yet to wear everything in my enormous closet. Leave it to Alice to make sure you could never wear the same thing twice.

I didn't remember where my jacket belonged so I just hung it on the closest rack among the huge line of clothes that ran straight to the back wall. I giggled at thought of attempting to find it again later. It was probably going to be lost among this sea of clothes forever.  
I turned on my heel in order to escape the headaches my overly stocked closet was sure to give me. I was anxious to talk with Jacob about our upcoming wedding.

I laughed as I entered the room and saw Jacob sprawled across my bed snoring like there was no tomorrow. I walked over to the bed and lifted his arm from my side of the bed. I snuggled up against the contours of his body and replaced his arm so that it draped over my waist, instantly heating my body. Somehow it just felt like we fit together, we were made for each other, we were soul mates.

It wasn't long before my eyelids became heavy and i was asleep against Jacob's warm chest. I couldn't help but dream of the future. It wasn't just my future now, it was ours. We were two parts of a whole and I wouldn't dream to have it any other way.

I opened my eyes to see Jacob's russet colored face staring straight at me with an expression of awe and wonder in his deep, dark eyes. I couldn't help but stare speechless back into his face. He pulled me closer, back into the warmth of his body and I rested my head against his chest, breathing to the steady rhythm of his beating heart. If it were up to me I would have stayed in that bed with Jacob forever. I could lay there for ages with my head against his chest and his chin resting in my hair.

I took a deep breath, taking in his scent. With a sigh I slowly pulled away from Jacob's embrace. He was just as reluctant to let go as I was, but he removed his hands from around my waist only to move them to my face. I was always surprised at how gentle and soft his huge hands were on my body. They seemed to cradle my face like a mother would cradle her child. He held my face just inches from his and ran his eyes up and down my face in an effort to memorize every feature as if he were never going to see it again. I had no objections to this as I wanted to sit there and do the same.

"Don't ever leave me." I whispered as I stared deep into his eyes.

"Never." he replied breathlessly before pulling my face across the inches that had separated us and locking our lips in a soft, promising kiss. What a wakeup call.

"Hey lovebirds. Come on now we have a lot to do and little time to do it." Alice burst into my room—her face lit with excitement. I laughed.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking," I teased, "So I guess that means you know when we're getting married?"

"Yes, of course I do but I wasn't sure when Jacob was planning on proposing. I thought it'd be sooner than this though. Now hurry up, we have to go over the guest list, fit you for your dress, get Jacob's tuxedo…" Her voice trailed off as Jacob pulled my face back towards his, turning away from Alice completely. I knew he wasn't interested in the wedding details whatsoever; he was completely content to focus solely on me. "…Come on! There is just no getting through to you two. I could be being attacked by the Volturi and you wouldn't notice one bit. I told you we don't have much time. The wedding is _next week_."

Jacob and I both froze, leaving our lips together but making no effort to continue the kiss. He bolted upright on the bed bringing me with him; his eyes were staring blankly across the room full of shock. "_Next Week!_" I gasped at the unexpected news.

"I knew that would get your attention." Alice smirked. "I told you. I thought he would have proposed at least a month ago. It's not my fault he is so slow. I need to get things done!"

As the shock gradually began to fade and my heartbeat slowed to its normal pace I realized that I was happy for the wedding to be so soon. I was excited to start the rest of my life with Jacob. I grabbed Jacob's horror struck face and turned it towards my face. I reached down and grabbed his hands holding them in mine.

"You don't have to worry Jacob. I'm ready… We're ready. In fact, we might just have to move the wedding to today, I don't think I can wait!." I chuckled. "I can't stand to be Nessie Cullen any longer. I want to be Nessie Black. I want to be your wife. I want to hold you in my arms for all of eternity and know that you'll always be mine, and no one else's."

His face returned to normal for a fraction of a second and then a smile wiped across his face from ear to ear. "I'd be happy to oblige… But… not today, if you don't mind".

"Ugh, we are never going to get everything done for this wedding on time if you two don't get yourselves out of bed _now_." Alice stomped out of the room.

I grimaced, "Oh, this should be _fun_." Jacob chuckled and abruptly scooped me into his arms and leapt out of the bed. "Let's go do this thing."

"What're we gonna do first?"

"Well I was gonna practice carrying you over the threshold."

"I'd rather practice the part that comes after 'You may kiss the bride'." We laughed as Jacob carried me effortlessly through the cottage. Alice was waiting impatiently in her bright yellow Porsche. "Bye mom, bye dad…we're being abducted by Alice, love you." I called back to them as we walked out the door. No doubt they were spending 'quality time' in their room. Who knows when that will end? Gross.

"Send ransom money." Jacob added as he pulled the door shut. I didn't like it very much when we had to ride in Alice's Porsche. The tiny sports car left no room for Jacob and he was forced to lie across the back seat, not that he seemed to mind. Normally I would have sat in the front to give Jacob as much room as possible, but he wouldn't have it. He pulled me into the back seat and held me on his lap as Alice sped away. I knew Jacob must have been uncomfortable, but if he was, he wasn't going to complain anytime soon. He kissed the top of my head.

"So, Alice, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked trying to sound curious. I still wanted to be lying in my bed with Jacob, not in the back of her Porsche.

"We're going back to my house so we can go over the guest list later. First Emmett and Jasper will take Jacob to get his tux—I already picked it out. You just need to find the right size to fit your abnormally huge body," she flashed us a smile, "and I will be taking you to get your dress fitted." You couldn't help but feel the excitement radiating from Alice and filling the small cabin of the car. I leaned back against Jacob who had maneuvered his body into an awkward half scrunch, half sitting position. Definitely uncomfortable. We had been in the car for fifteen minutes, but we were almost there. Alice drove just as fast as my dad and the hour drive usually only took twenty minutes.

About a year after I was born the rest of the Cullens had moved to Seattle so Carlisle could keep up a job without looking suspicious. They couldn't stay in one place for too long without people noticing the fact that none of them have aged a day. Carlisle was already trying to pass for thirty three. Practically impossible considering the fact that Carlisle looked more like a mid-20s model. They had to move away, but they didn't want to leave mom and dad, or me I guess, behind. Mom and dad stayed because they liked their little cottage and they didn't want to separate me and Jacob. They didn't much enjoy being out in public anyways, so woodlife in Forks suited them just fine. Of course, they don't have to worry about any of that now…there is no way anyone is going to take me away from my Jacob now.


	3. Preparation

Alice skidded to a stop in front of the huge black mansion the Cullen family had made their home. They had decided to use a darker color on the house's exterior to act as a sort of barrier to humans. Once a person saw the dark, gloomy house they immediately veered in the opposite direction. She had been driving even faster the last couple of miles in anticipation for what only she knew was to come. As we drove up the driveway towards the house Jacob had pulled me close to his face and took in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of my hair. You'd think the smell was addicting or intoxicating the way Jacob breathed in for nearly a minute.

Alice jumped out of the car and glided to the back door to open it for me and Jacob. I slid out trying not to put too much pressure on Jacob's legs. I almost made it, but at the last second I slipped and landed with all my weight on Jacob's right ankle. "Sorry, sorry." I apologized as I quickly scrambled out of the Porsche.

"It's fine—didn't hurt a bit." Jacob tried to comfort me, but I saw him wince as he moved it to get out of the car.

"Jake, I'm so sorry. Did I sprain your ankle?"

"No, of course not. It's perfectly fine. You're light as a feather." He chuckled as he scooped me up off the ground as if to emphasize his point.

"We already practiced this part. When we do we get to practice _my_ favorite part?" I looked up at Jacob with the saddest eyes and a little pout appeared on my lips; I tried to make it look convincing. It didn't work. He laughed at my miserable attempt at a sad face, but I still got what I wanted.

He pulled my face towards his and smothered my lips in a passionate kiss that he purposely overdid, leaving a bucket of slobber coating my face. "Hey! This better not be what you're planning on doing at the wedding." I scolded him as I tried to make my face dry again. He laughed.

"Practice makes perfect."

"Well then we're gonna have to practice A LOT to get this right!"

"That's the idea." He winked and I giggled as he pulled my lips back to his.

"Hello! I'm still here. We still have a lot of stuff to do. You can practice that later if you must." I had completely forgotten Alice was there. Jacob and I were so engrossed in each other that it was like nothing else existed. I wish she hadn't said anything; I wanted to stay in our own little world forever.

Jacob reluctantly put me down and grabbed my tiny hand in his massive one as we walked up the paved walkway towards the house following Alice's bouncing steps the whole way. We walked into the house and were instantly separated as Emmett pulled Jacob in one direction and Alice pulled me in another.

We tried lightening everyone's anxious mood by playing up the separation. As they pulled us apart, Jacob and I kept our hands in the air reaching hopelessly towards each other just like in all the old movies. "Nooooo. Dooooon't leeeeave meeeee." I called back to him in one of those deep, slow motion voices, trying to suppress the laughter that would soon consume me.

"Very funny." Alice wasn't buying it and she certainly wasn't amused, but Emmett was cracking up as he pulled Jacob down the hallway to his room.

The interior of the house was so surprisingly different than its exterior that it was easy to think you'd entered the wrong home. The walls were painted a light crème color and the furniture ranged from off-white to baby blue. Esme had decided to add a little color to the decor, rather than go with the all-white theme she had created in their old mansion. The house was huge, yet still nothing in comparison to the previous home they had owned. Due to the fact that my Mom and Dad had decided to remain in their cottage, a significant amount of space wasn't needed. The downstairs was reserved for the kitchen, living quarters, dining hall, Emmett and Rosalie's room, and Alice and Jasper's room. Walking up the long flight of stairs, you would find Carlisle and Esme's master suite, a guest bedroom, and several bathrooms. Yes, it was still large, but not nearly as massive as the old Forks mansion.  
Alice dragged me down the right wing of the house to her room. It was massive. A large bed was placed against the back wall with an equally large desk to its left. I gawked at the desk. Rather, I gawked at the piles upon piles of papers and binders that littered the desk's top. Even from across the room I could tell that each and every item on the desk top had something to do with weddings. I moaned. I turned my attention to the rest of the room. Colorful, decorative pillows scattered the floor in precisely placed clumps. I wondered how Jasper felt about the room's girly decorations, chuckling as I realized that he didn't care at all—Alice had him whipped. The bed spread was light pink with white accents along the edges. There were so many decorations along the white walls that I gave up trying to count them. Alice pulled me away from the door, bringing my attention back to her. We walked into her closet, which was bigger than her room, of course. In the center of the closet a small circular platform indicated where I would be standing for hours no doubt. A long white garment bag hung in the back of the closet—Alice grabbed it swiftly.

"Put this on," she chimed. I could tell she had recovered from her sour mood from earlier. She was all but glowing when she handed me the garment bag. Nothing pleased Alice more than creating masterpiece outfits.

I shimmied into the satin white dress. It only reached my knee which was highly unexpected.

"Alice, is this my wedding dress? Why is it so short?"

She grinned, "Convenience. It would be hard to walk through sand in a floor length gown now wouldn't it?" She turned to me, "Well maybe not _hard_, but you certainly don't want to have a wet, sandy dress."  
Shock spread across my face, "Wet? Sandy? Where exactly is this wedding going to be?"

"Think Nessie, what other place would have water and sand than a beach. It's not that hard to figure out, jeez." She rolled her eyes at me as I stuck my tongue at her like a petulant child, showing off my true seven year old self. Then, just to annoy her a little more I turned on the dramatics.

"A beach? Which one?" I gasped as my hand flew up to cover my mouth and my eyes went wide.

"First Beach in La Push. Now, hold still or your dress won't be absolutely perfect!" she scolded. She was too preoccupied with all the wedding ideas running through her head to even notice my acting. Stupid Pixie. Ruin my fun.

A beach. Unexpected, yet romantic. Jacob would like being close to home. I smiled to myself and decided to study my dress. It was simple and elegant, my favorite combination. The strapless top fit my body type perfectly. Simple beaded designs began at the top and ran down in streams of different lengths, the longest reaching to my belly button. A small amount of lace bordered the bottom of the skirt. The dress was flowed nicely, perfect for a beach wedding. It almost reminded me of the gentle flow of the waves that crashed onto the sand at First Beach. I knew Jacob would like it. Then again, he wouldn't care if I showed up in jeans, just so long as I showed up. Alice only needed to make a few short adjustments to the top part of the dress, making sure it wouldn't slip off of my body during the ceremony. Alice informed me that I wouldn't need any shoes because of the sand. I had to admit, the dress was amazing. Alice had done a fantastic job.

"Well, what do you think?" Alice asked eagerly.

I remained quiet for a few seconds, letting Alice grow a little nervous then I replied, "Alice, you're incredible. How is it that you always know what will look best?"

She let out a sigh of relief, "It's a gift." We giggled.

I slipped out of the dress and placed it back on the rack. I thanked Alice and then walked out of the room and down the hall to find Jacob.


End file.
